Dylan Lancer - May The Rebels Unite
by Prince Kyle Lancer
Summary: It's a romance across the arcade as a new, revolutionary character joins Sugar Rush, creating nothing but absolute chaos. Code-full adventure with the OCs. Violence and Language in some chaps.
1. Prologue

**Dylan Lancer**

May The Rebels Unite

Prologue

**Vanellope's P.O.V**

_Hello, fellow readers! Name's Vanellope Von Schweetz, president of Sugar Rush! _

_I got my life back when Stinkbrain (aka Wreck-It Ralph, who calls himself that, but I call him Stinkbrain) saved me from Turbo, a pyscho who stole my game 15 years long. _

_But it's __**just**__ not about me. _

_Minty Zaki, the very cocky mint-head, who's always desperate for any man she sees. _

_Swizzle Malarkey, the player of Sugar Rush, who just can't be kept away from his own title. _

_Reese Caramel, the girl with artistics, who is full of ideas and inspiration. _

_Barry Bubblestein, the gifted hero, who literally has every power in the entire game. _

_And there's him...the boy who is crazy as heck. Who takes risks like he's playing Disney Infinity 25/8. _

_Who races with his life on every line, and sure, you've heard that description crepe before, but this is the life of him. _

_Dylan Lancer._

_So May The Rebels Unite._


	2. Chapter 1 - The Announcement

**Dylan Lancer**

May The Rebels Unite

**WARNING**

**This contains drama and romance.**

Dylan - Brandon Allen

Minty - Bailee Madison

Vanellope - Sarah Silverman

Swizzle - Jack McCullen

Disney

Universal

An Brandon Allen Film

K+

Adventure/Romance

27th June 2014

OC, Minty Z, Vanellope von Schweetz, Swizzle Malarkey/The Swizz

It's a romance across the arcade as a new, revolutionary character joins Sugar Rush, creating nothing but absolute chaos.

Featuring the voices of Brandon Allen, Bailee Madison, Jack McCullen and Sarah Silverman.

Co-Starring Cameron Boyce, G Hannelius, Jamie Elman and Jeanette McCurdy.

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Announcement

**Minty's P.O.V**

Yo, people of the listenin's! Swizzle 'The Swizz' Malarkey in da house! *laugh* Just joking, mates. I'm just havin' a laugh, so anyway, the Prez, Vanellope asked the whole people to come to the castle.

Of course, Reese would be there first, she always likes to be early. As long as Crimson don't beat her to it. Right now, me, Minty, Barry and Jubs are headin' to the castle. We were gonna go to with our karts, but Minty came here and decided for us to go by feet.

"This is fun, ain't it, guys?!" Minty laughed. The only person I've never cheated with is her, cos she's soooo annoying. But Jubileena...yeah, she totally needs some Swizz lovin'! "Get your hand away from me, or you'll have to pry your hand outta your stupid voice box."

But damn...! She plays **hard** to get! "Are we there yet?" I asked Barry. "I see the castle right there." I sighed, pointin' to it. "Aw, man! I was hoping it'd be longer!" Minty pouted. Now, she ticks me off! She literally pulled me off my kart and dragged me to the castle.

"Hey, Barry!" Oh, boy! Just what I needed, Adorabeezle Winterpop followed Barry and I **everywhere**! Ever since they've been a couple, me and the Barrster can be hangin' out without her!

"Hey, Beez!" And he hugs her. Augh, please! Make her go away! "Ugly..!" Minty coughed out. "I couldn't agree more." Jubileena said. The reason why they're pissed is they wanted Barry **so** bad.

* * *

Vanellope's Castle

**Minty's P.O.V**

And here we are! The castle, our leader's main home. There's so many staircases that this can be a candy style of Hogwarts! I separated with the rest and looked for a seat. "Minty! What's up?" hollered someone at me. I turned to see Candella and Crumbelina.

"Candella! Crumbelina!" I hug her since we're best mates. Sure, she hit my head like a Twix Xtra in the Scrapped, but after that we change! Crumbelina, of course, has been my second best friend since forever!

"You alright?" I asked them. "Yeah, we're good." Crumbelina said, "But I couldn't say the same for Witchy and Gloyd. Cos I mean, seriously, Pumpkin Boy's been high on candy corn for weeks."

So, I looked at them. Looks like Cad's been watching. Gloyd looked like a drunk Andy Samburg, he then just slapped Witchy's arm. And being the main witch, she slapped him hard.

"Don't smack my butt, jerk!" she hissed. I laughed, Gloyd and Witchy's still been enemies since the first time they met. "Dude, that's just stup-" Cad said until Gloyd stomped on a chair.

"**Cad, will you shut up!? We're just joking!**" he screamed at his face. And I just walked away like a normal citizen. So, I sat down and waited for the president. Thank god she came in a minutes.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hello, fellow racers!" Vanellope said as everyone cheered for her, minus Taffyta, the bully of Sugar Rush. "So, it's been about...2 years 'til Sugar Rush awesomeness, huh?!" Everyone else cheered.

"Yeah! Good thing that our fourth upgrade is coming the next morning, baby!" This time Taffyta was interested. She interrupted the cheering by shouting 'hey'. "Are there gonna be boys?" she asked cockily.

"Have there never been boys? Yes, there will be boys, Taffyta!" Vanellope nodded with a big grin. Rancis turned pale, he has a feeling that his girlfriend might love the new boys.

"As well as the new OCs coming, there will be new tracks," They cheered, "New Things," more cheers, "And new,...uh..." they waited, "And New Tracks!" they cheered once more. "Seeya in 8!"

And by that everyone left the castle, including Minty who looked at Swizzle. She smiled as she slowly walked towards him, she had a crush on him for years, probably the first time they met.

But when she was a few feet away, Jubileena came to Swizzle. They were smiling and laughing. And what happened next was the two racer kissing each other.

Minty's eyes widened, as her fear had took over and by the time she walked away a tear rolled down her face.

Swizzle Malarkey already had a girlfriend.

* * *

**OK, that's chapter 1 done. **

**The summary: Minty had a crush on Swizzle, Swizzle's is Jubileena boyfriend, Barry is Adorabeezle's boyfriend, the other characters are busy with their own thing and an awaiting OC parade to come!**

**The other OCs will come next chapter!**

**Terminator out.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Ello, Mates

**Dylan Lancer**

May The Rebels Unite

Chapter 2 - 'Ello, Mates

* * *

**Reese's P.O.V**

**The Next Day**

So, more OCs are coming. Gee, #I'm so excited! And I just can't hid it!"# I just can't wait for more boys the next upgrade which today! And right now, I'm waiting in the racetrack where mostly everyone is.

But, of course, I beat them all to it. The first person I can see is Candlehead. I walked up to her since I was always the shy when it comes to talking.

"Can't wait, right?" I asked her. She turned and smiled, nodding, "Yeah, sure is." I then walked to my Caramel Crusher and sat down to wait, even though I really can't, it's **so** long!

* * *

**Barry's P.O.V**

Thank Mod there's another upgrade, I wanna see who we're dealing with here. "Barry, gumball?" I turned to Adorabeezle, smiling, "Yea, Beez?" "Promise that you be in love with them, or I'll have to dump you." she smiled.

But my eyes widened, "Are you gonna go all Kick-Ass on my behind?" I asked as she laughed, "Like seriously, with a lil' baton or something?" "No, I'm not!" she laughed again. Man, her laugh's so cute.

"Vanellope, how **long do we gotta wait!?**" I heard Crumbelina scream. "Well, I don't, **check it through your stupid looking watch, you pain!**" she shouted back. Sounds like Howard and his mother.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Oh, new characters here! I'm so pumped(!) **No**, I'm not, I **despise** new people." Witchy ranted, "Always coming to steal **my** thunder! I don't give a rat's dinghy about this new bloody OCs."

"Yeah, it's so boring." Candella agreed. And the minute they walked away, Taffyta and Candlehead walked to get a slush. And they collided. "Why the heck?! Did you do that by purpose?!" Taffyta shouted.

**"**What are talking about?! You hit us first!" Witchy growled. "Yeah, you did hit us first." Candella agreed again. "Witchy's sidekick." Candlehead muttered under breath.

"What did you say?" Candella raised her voice as she got in Candlehead's face. "N-Nothing!" Candlehead backed up. Candella was always the violent type of Sugar Rush and she always was violent against Candlehead.

"Look, don't be a brat and stay **outta my way!**" Witchy yelled, shoving Taffyta towards Candlehead before walking away. "I hate the girl, she's like Diane from Hollyoaks." Taffyta hissed before walking with Candlehead.

Meanwhile Rancis and Vanellope were waiting by their karts in a silence. Being the first to break the silence Rancis said, "Nelly, can you promise me something?" "Sure, Flugs, shoot." Vanellope said.

"Are you happy about this upgrade?" Rancis asked worried. "Yeah, I am." Vanellope smiled. "No, like, happy happy." It took Vanellope a few moments to find out, the time she did her eyes widened, "What?! C'mon, butterfingers! No-one can replace you!"

"Thanks mod." Rancis sighed, putting his hand on his chest, "Cos here they come!" By that, Crimson got up. "Hey, guys, it's time!" she hollered at the rest.

* * *

**An Minute Later**

They waited again. They didn't know it would be this long. "I give." Cad sighed, walking to his kart. "Cad, where are you going?" Snowanna pondered. "None of your aching business!" Cad shouted.

"**Why are you shouting at me?! I done nothing to you, caramel fool!**" Snowanna screamed back. But he kept walking.

Suddenly a bright light shone above the starting line. Everyone turned to see a blue-coded star growing bigger and brighter.

**WHOSH!** The star became a huge beam of pure light energy that landed on the start, causing the characters to shield their eyes.

**SKIIIHH!** The racetrack was filled with dust as Jubileena sneezed. "Talk about delicate nose." said Sticky as she was barely seen. "Shut up, Sticky." Jubileena said.

"Ello, Mates!" shouted a voice from behind. The dust was slowly clearing the second the gang turned. They saw nine figures, their sight improving as the dust was fading.

And with an blink of my eye, the figure were seen. Most looked female with the rest stretched their legs and arms. "What's up?" said a boy with green and yellow who they recognized as their mysterious voice.

This was their new OCs. The originals stared at them like ghosts holding guns as they smiled confidently. The only thing they said is:

"Well, do we gotta introduce ourselves?"

* * *

**So, that's all the racer OCs in! However, Bonbon and Spike will be in the next chap!**

**Terminator, out.**


	4. Chapter 3 - The New OCs

**Dylan Lancer**

May The Rebels Unite

Chapter 2 - The New OCs

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

**Back From Where We Left Off**

The characters was staring at the newbies, especially the green and yellow clothed one. "Hello." Vanellope said awkwardly with a wave. "Hey. Sorry about the mess. I bet it'll clean up though." the boy said.

Meanwhile as the president and the characters were talking the female racers have fell in love with the brown hair, polite figure. "Dangit, take a look at this guy." Snowanna said dreamily. "Isn't he cute?" Citrusella swooned.

"If you keep looking at my Dylan, you and me gonna have problems, get it, you stupid crepe-pee." the girl with blonde hair said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dylan swooped in and pushed the girl, "Nothing wrong, girls! Me and Teri aren't even a couple!"

"Thank mod." Candella whispered to Witchy as Crumbelina stared at the other brown haired boy with light brown clothing. "I don't know. He isn't the only good-looking here."

* * *

Reese got up from her kart but accidentally tripped on the kart's seat and her necklace fell out from her neck. When she reached for it a hand got to it first. It was the hand of a light blonde boy with bronze and grey clothing.

"Here you go." he said, putting the necklace back on her neck, "Nice charm you got there. What's your name?" Reese stared at him before knowing his question and only to stutter out.

"R-R-R-R...R-Reese...I Reese." she breathed deeply as the boy shook her hand with a warm-hearted smile, "Lennox Crow, theme by Chocolate, kart by Sweet Crow." he leaned near to her face, "But you can call me Lenny." And by that, Reese have done the one thing that she swore she would never do; faint.

"Reese!" Candlehead ran to her friend before the next girl with red hair and clothing ran to the unconscious shy-girl. "I got it. Licoricella Linus Liqued, applying from law school. Only thing I could get."

"Licorice?" Candlehead pondered out loud. "Cake-head!" Licorice cheered, hugging Candlehead.

* * *

Gloyd finally got over his candy corn highness and walked to the nearest person; a girl with white hair and red streaks. "New girl? No prob. Gloyd Orangeboar, prank genius." Gloyd grinned as he give her a handshake and her hand felt a mild shock and Gloyd revealed a prank buzzer.

"Well, I've got my own pranking addiction. By the way, my name's..." she quickly hugged him, "Presley Peppermint, my theme's peppermint, my kart's the Mint-Mobile and I **love** hugging people." And when she walked away, Nougetsia and Torvald suddenly kicked Gloyd's back.

When the kicks stopped Gloyd rubbed his back to feel a shaky feeling, so he ribbed something that was a 'Kick Me' Sign. "Well, that's a old trick."

* * *

Vanellope finally walked to a blonde girl and black-haired boy. "Hi, Vanellope Von Schweetz. President of Sugar Rush." she shook their hands. "I'm Kevin. She's Lucy." Kevin introduced, but Vanellope saw their faces full of sadness.

"Hey, why are you sad?" she asked. "It's just...family problems." Lucy shrugged, looking down at the ground and crossed her arms behind her back.

"Well, if you want to talk to me about anything, please let me know." Vanellope said, giving Kevin and Lucy a pat on the back.

* * *

Minty, the one who looked for a one who she thought was special, however no avail. Until she backed up and she accidentally hit her head against something hard. "**OW!**" she yelped in pain, falling down and clutching her head.

"Oh, man, that felt like Fanta." murmured a voice, which was none other than Dylan. "Oh, mod! I'm so sorry!" Minty apologized, getting up with Dylan as he dusted off his clothes.

"Dylan Kyle Lancer, my theme is Rubicon, kart is Rubi 64..." the rest of the speech was muffled as Minty stared at him dreamily.

All she could think was: "_I think I found my man_."

* * *

**And they're introduced! Spike and Bonbon WILL come in the next chapters. **

**Just keep a eye out!**

**So, the summary: Reese is in love with Lenny, Licorice reunites with Candlehead, Vanellope take Kevin and Lucy under her wing, Gloyd's pranking is tested by Presley, Teri makes a sour entrance, Minty and Dylan meet! Will they all work out?**


	5. Chapter 4 - Introductions and Feelings

**Dylan Lancer**

May The Rebels Unite

Chapter 4 - Introductions and Feelings

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

**Back From Where We Left Off**

Dylan was walking to the castle with the other OCs, especially Ron and Barry. "I bet the tracks are easy!" Dylan said to Barry. To that, Barry Bubblestein snickered and pat Dylan's back, "Nothing's that easy, Dyl, my mate."

Ron Cinnadon, chewing candy floss with cinnamon sprinkles, was be-weird-ed by this, "I thought fighting the Yellow Devils was easy."

And to that, Barry turned his attention to him, "No. **Super Smash Bros Brawl **is easy - **Yellow Devils **are hard as hell." Ron got even more weird-ed out, "But you said-" "Oh, I know what I bloody said!" Barry shouted slightly.

* * *

Crimson Crunch, Candlehead and Licorice Liqued was already in the castle, laughing. "Knock knock!" said Crimson. "Who's there?" Candlehead asked.

"C!" Crimson chirped, "C who?" Licorice asked. "C you in the C-section!" Crimson laughed with them again, right before everyone else.

And next, Lucy walked in with Kevin, they stood together and sat down.

...

...

...

* * *

Lucy and Kevin suddenly was in a hospital in grey, looking around. What they didn't expect is seeing Vanellope giving birth to someone...?

It stopped and they saw that the babies were...

* * *

The two siblings were back to their world, completely confused. "What was that?" Lucy asked Kevin. The older sibling shrugged and scratched his hair, "Vanellope as a mother?"

"Okay, people! Please listen!" Vanellope said in a calm voice that can stop the laughter and talk-talk, "EVERYONE CALM IT DOWN!" And then, they did.

"Now, since the new OCs are here, we must examine them...blah blah blah." Vanellope read a paper that she pulls out from her skirt, "So, please, will they introduce each other where I am."

* * *

(Cue the music - Cedric Gervais - Molly)

"I'm Presley Peppermint, prank expert." Presley grinned, facing Gloyd, which he faced his back at her, "My kart's the Mint-mobile, my theme is, of course, Peppermints. And if there would be a prank war, I would own!"

Gloyd gasped in the inside, 'That's what **I** say!'

* * *

"The name's Witchy Halloweena, best witch of the arcade." Taffyta made a fart noise, which Candlehead, Jubileena and Minty laughed at, which slightly annoyed Witchy.

Even if she was boiling anger in the inside, "Funny. My theme is of course, Halloween."

"Yeah, well, that title's already taken, miss!" Gloyd yelled, causing another dosage of laughter.

"Better shut up, before I cast your faces on fire." Witchy smirked in delight when the laughter died down after the comment.

* * *

"If you guys don't wanna die, Candella Applecake, write it down in your brain, but laugh at me, and I will damage you, psychically, mentally and emotionally." The crowd was silent like grasshoppers, while Minty thought,

'What a brat.'

* * *

"I'm Ron Cinnadon, theme, why not? Cinnamon." Ron said as Crumbelina was staring dreamily at him, "My kart's the Cinnamobile. And my goal is...to eat every cinnamon bun flavor in the arcade."

Suddenly Crumbelina clapped rapidly for a few seconds, stirring another laughter waterfall.

"And I have a crush."

* * *

"My name is Licorice Liqued, my obvious theme's liquorice, my kart is the Liquorice-Whipper. If you have anything to ask me, I wouldn't mind." Licorice said, then Jacob Fantastine raised his hand up.

"Are you a narc?" he asked.

"What?" Licorice pondered.

"Are you a narc?" Jacob repeated.

"I'm sorry, I don't get what you mean." Licorice said.

"Am I speaking fudging Korean...? Lemme break it down to you." Jacob said, "Are. You? Or. Are You Not. An **Narc**! An bloody narc, like Johnny Depp in 21 Jump Street."

"Oh! An **narc**!" Licorice exclaimed. "Yes! An narc! What did you think I was saying?!" Jacob questioned. "You sounded like you were sayin' 'knock'." Swizzle said.

"Was I asking you, Swirl Boy?!" Jacob shouted.

* * *

"You're looking at Lennox Crow, aka Lenny. My theme's Chocolate and my kart's the Sweet Crow." Reese started having butterflies, even when looking at him. What's this feeling?

"If I had a dream, it would be having a chocolate factory!" Lenny ended.

"Alright, Charlie!" Ron joked, more laughs exploding.

"Very funny, Cinnadon(!)" Lenny snorted in sarcasm.

* * *

"I'm Kevin and this is Lucy." Kevin said, "We've lost our mom ever since we were born." Lucy sighed, a tear rolling down her cheek.

The audience was silently crying in pity, especially Rancis. "That's so sad!" he wailed.

"But this is a new era." Kevin smiled with Lucy and hugged each other.

* * *

Suddenly someone walked into the stage, it was apparently a girl.

"Who's she?" Sticky asked.

"She's been here since the upgrade, girl." Swizzle whispered.

"What's her name?" Sticky asked.

"I dunno!" Swizzle whispered again.

The girl had red urban hair with crystal blue streaks, red sweater with a blue scarf. Additionally with an navy blue skirt, Indian red leather, thigh-length boots and light blue leather, elbow-length gloves.

"Hello, I'm Pepi Pepsalt. My theme is Pepsi and my kart's the Fizz Brown Rocket, I am a sophisticated person, which is why my goal is to collect every scarf in the arcade."

"Boring!" Teri laughed, but no-one else laughed, not even Taffyta, "And people thought I was a idiot."

* * *

Dylan walked up to the stage and looked proud.

"Hello, people! The name's Dylan Morrison Kyle Parrish Lancer, Kyle's my middle, middle name but people call me Dylan, course."

What he didn't know was Torvald and Crimson was taking pictures of him. "My theme, due to my look, yadda yadda, is Rubicon, and my kart is the Rubi 63. I rule in the racing world, my age is about 13, nearly 14."

Teri thought 'Boy, is he gonna be mine'. Dylan went on, "I have skills is extreme fighting, tech and others! And I don't wanna brag, but I got pretty special powers."

"You might, but you might not have the best!" Barry said, and Dylan scoffed, "I'm sorry, but I've gotta prove that wrong. My cousin Pepi has tech manipulation and me..."

Dylan turned to the podium behind him and lifted without touching it, "I have wind manipulation! I can disappear, control and use! For example!"

An hard swift of wind knocked the podium up the air, before it slowly and carefully landed back down.

"That's all." By that, Dylan walked back to his seat.

* * *

"Alright! That was fun." Vanellope said, "For the new OCs, just go to the junkyard, your karts are waiting for you. And the originals, be nice! Or face a week in the fungeon!"

Dylan was walking out until Pepi stopped him.

"Hey, Dylan. I'm gonna stay here for a bit." Pepi said.

"Alright, seeya later." Dylan waved her goodbye and ran to the junkyard.

When everyone was out Swizzle and Pepi was alone. "So, Swizzle..." Pepi began.

"It's been a while."

* * *

Jubileena waited outside for Swizzle, everyone but him and Pepi left it. However, not being the one to wait, Jubileena peeked in the window, witnessing something horrific for her.

Swizzle was sitting in his seat, with his back facing Jubileena in the window, and Pepi's hand on his shoulder...?

Jubileena gasped and jumped off the window; completly full of rage, she burst in the castle, "**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!**"

Pepi backed up and Swizzle got up from his seat, "Jubileena? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Don't act like I'm dumb, idiot." Jubileena hissed angrily at Swizzle as Pepi walked nervously to the even redder racer.

"Jubileena, whatever you saw-" Pepi was interrupted when she felt an hard, stinging pain in her cheek. Jubileena slapped her.

"**Don't you dare lie, batch**!" Jubileena screamed at Pepi who clutched her aching cheek whilst she was on the floor.

"Jubileena!" Swizzle yelled, "What's with you!?"

"You're the problem, dumb-dumb!" Jubileena shouted, "YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH **HER** WHEN I'M **YOUR** BOYFRIEND!?" she shrieked, before walking to the door.

"Jubileena, it's not what looks like!" With one last scream from Jubileena, she slammed the door shut.

* * *

**Oh, god! The drama begins!**

**So, let's do a summary!**

**The OCs have been introduced.**

**Gloyd is unfriendly against Witchy and Presley. **

**Crumbelina and Reese's found their love interests. **

**Teri is after Dylan. **

**And Jubileena is replaced by Pepi?!**

**Please review!**

**And for any people who want their OCs in the story, PLEASE PM me, and they'll be there faster than the Sonic the Hedgehog!**

**The more the OCs, the bigger the plots, and the better the fun!**

**So, please, if you want to ask me about anything in the story, PM me. **

**Terminator, out.**


	6. Chapter 5 - Complicated

**Dylan Lancer**

May The Rebels Unite

* * *

_Ello, my good readers! It's the four chapter! Today, a feud against an original and one of the new OCs! Guess who? _

_Next, someone's got an attitude. And at last, the truth reveals!_

_Anyway, on with the show!_

* * *

Chapter 5 - Complicated

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

**Back From Where We Left Off**

Taffyta's Mansion

All the new OCs, even Teri went inside Taffyta's big mansion. Teri, though, is determined to humiliate anyone with all her power, mostly because she's bored. "This is yours, Taff?" Dylan asked the blonde, pink clad diva who smirked. "What do you think?" she asked him back.

Ron looked at the pictures of Taffyta's and snickered to himself, "Who knew she was a bed-wetter!" Teri chuckled and said, "And this place sucks!" By that, Taffyta glared at the lemon-themed racer.

"You should shut your mouth!" Taffyta growled before facing the group again, "If you'll follow me, please." she said in a sweet and caring voice, which was new for her personality.

* * *

Ron decided to walk back to Taffyta's tour, however...

_CRASH!_

He bumped into Crumbelina.

"OW!" the posh girl fell down with the cinnamon-themed racer hard on the ground. Ron clutched his head in pain and groaned. Crumbelina, instead, was clutching her leg and her cap was off of her head and on the floor.

The two got up slowly at the same time, only to look themselves in the eyes; they were face-to-face. "Oh, mod, I am so sorry!" Crumbelina apologized and grabbed her cap from the floor and put it back on her hair.

"No, it's my bad! I saw you coming!" Ron lied. Unfortunately, the sophisticated racer translated that wrong. And by wrong, I mean, WRONG. "And you just decided to let it happen...?!" Crumbelina questioned with a rude tone before pushing Ron out of the way and walking back to the tour.

Ron was a bit annoyed by Crumbelina's attitude and was scratching his hair, "Why are people so dang rude?!" he questioned to himself. Muttering, he stomped back to the tour and avoided any eye contact and conversation with DiCarmello.

* * *

Lucy and Kevin walked with Taffyta and Vanellope, still thinking about what they saw earlier.

"Why do you think we saw that?" Lucy asked. "No idea, but...I think I saw something else..." Kevin told his younger sister. "Saw what?" Lucy asked again. "Two babies. One black hair, another blonde." Kevin said while scratching his hair, "They looked actually like us!"

That got Lucy to stop walking and forcibly drag Kevin to the closet. "What the heck...?!" Kevin questioned slightly loud and his eyes widened.

Lucy had a feeling bursting already and she grabbed Kevin by the shoulders, "What if they're us?!" she questioned back, causing Kevin to go pale. Kevin, with now the skin of white, could only squeak out, "How...?"

"Well, we were unlocked today, which, well, I done a few digging in the president's file..!" Lucy answered, pulling out a file of Vanellope, "And today's the 1 year anniversary of her children's birth! And then she 'suddenly' lost them!"

Kevin finally was able to get this through,

"So, Vanellope's our..."

_SLAM! SLAM!_

Dylan knocked on the door twice before shouting out, "Lucy! Kevin! What are you doing here?" Lucy and Kevin looked at each other and Kevin whispered out to Lucy, "Maybe later." before coming out with Lucy.

"Thank mod you're there! Vanellope thought you guys disappeared!" By Dylan's mention of Vanellope, the two siblings looked up. "Did we worry her?" Lucy asked with concern.

"Not that much." Dylan answered as he walked with them towards Vanellope.

Vanellope ran to Lucy and Kevin with a face full of relief, "You're alright! Thanks, Dylan, for finding them!" Dylan shrugged before running back to Taffyta's tour around her mansion.

* * *

Back with Taffyta

Presley looked around in awe, surprised of how big was Taffyta's Mansion was. "This place is like a fortress!"

The pink clad diva racer chuckled before sliding her arm around the peppermint-themed racer and bragged, "Well, fortress is exactly the word I would call it!" Dylan, who was never a fan of people who bragged about how rich they were, blurted out,

"If I get a mansion, it would **much **awesome than this!"

Taffyta laughed again but in disbelief, "If you do get one bigger than this, it'll fill up the whole game! And you'll have to get rid of yours." Dylan scoffed and blurted out once more, "Unless if you give yours the bucket to kick..."

The other racer oohed in amusement while glared at the green-and-yellow street boy with widened eyes, "Did you tell me I would have to GET RID OF **MY MANSION**?! **MY FORTRESS**?!"

"This is a fortress? To me, it's just an mouse." Dylan snickered, causing the others to laugh as Taffyta's face started to grow tomato red. "You think you're so perfect because you're a newbie?! IS THAT IT?!" Taffyta questioned.

She was now walking to Dylan as he backed away from her.

"Come on, Muttonfudge! Consider it a _favor_, cos if you get more soft, your li' ego will be no more...!" Dylan finished, mocking her with a pout-y face, triggering the racers to have one last hysterical cackle.

Taffyta, who's finally had enough had steam blasting out of her ears and red skin boiling in blood; she is now out for blood, "_**THAT DOES IT**_!"

The completely furious Muttonfudge pounced on Dylan who dodged and ran in circles, laughing as Taffyta followed. "Deadbeat Mansion! Deadbeat Mansion!" Dylan taunted even more, slightly encouraging Taffyta as she fumes in anger over the limit.

* * *

With Lucy and Kevin

The siblings was getting more nervous, but that was making things worse. I mean, seriously, they couldn't just walk up to the president and ask,

'Hello, are you our mom'?

"So, if Vanellope's our mom, that means Rancis' the dad!" Lucy said, facing Kevin. "But it still doesn't make sense, how could we be theirs' if we weren't created yet?!" Kevin whispered in slight stress over confusion.

"They are! All we need is proof!" Lucy chirped and slapped her fist against the palm of her other hand.

_SWOSH! KRRRIRRR!_

Kevin and Lucy was interrupted by a sound of tearing fabric. They looked up to see one of the weirdest things ever; a shining bright tear in the ceiling!

Hearing more tears bringing made they saw more tears but on the walls, floor, everywhere! Panicking, they ran to Vanellope, however she was no-where to be found!

The tears are getting bigger and the siblings were starting to hyperventilate. What excatly was going on? The tears was finally filling the whole mansion and consumed the brother and sister.

* * *

_Lucy and Kevin was standing in the hospital, but it was the same room at the same time!_

_Vanellope, who, at last, gave birth to two babies, was exhausting while Rancis kissed her cheek. _

_"That's Rancis and Vanellope...!" Lucy whispered to Kevin in exclamation, "This is the same place!"_

_Vanellope chuckled, "So cute!" she twisted her cheek against one of the babies who had blonde hair with a short ponytail. _

_Rancis smiled and played with the other baby who had black swirly hair like his, "I wonder if they has glitching powers like yours, Nelly." _

_Vanellope lightly smacked Rancis' head, "They're not __**they**__, they're our kids! __**Kevin**__ Fluggerbutter and __**Lucy**__ Von Schweetz..." _

* * *

Lucy and Kevin woke up with gasps, breathing heavily in shock. They were right all along!

"We were right all along!" Lucy exclaimed.

Dang right, they were. Vanellope Von Schweetz and Rancis Fluggerbutter is their parents.

* * *

**Oooooh, shocker...! Aw, you already knew! Just didn't expect it to be short, thought, right?**

**Well, it could be longer because the hardest thing is to tell Vanellope and Rancis. **

**Anyway, the summary is; **

**1) Taffyta Vs Dylan - Future Rivals?!**

**2) Ron + Crumbelina - An Title To Be Found.**

**3) Lucy and Kevin - Concerning Families!**

**COMPLICATED!**

**Will Dylan prove Taffyta wrong? Can Crumbelina accept Ron's apology? And will Kevin and Lucy talk to their long-lost family?!**

**Plz review. Or you can PM me for any thoughts about the show.**

**And about Mr. Bonbon and Spike, I plan to bring Spike to the story next chap. Mr Bonbon will come in the later chapters. Like, between 10-20. **

**Yes, I wanna make this a **_**LONG**_** story. And for the rest of you watching, especially the ones who participated for the OC contest, this is your second chance!**

**That's right, another OC contest! 5 boys, 5 girls! That's 10 OCs totals! **

**More OCs, more fun!**

**PM or review me the details of your OCs!**

**This is Prince Kyle Lancer, out. **


	7. Another OC Contest

Dylan Lancer

**May The Rebels Unite**

The Second OC Contest

Hello, guys!

Been a while since the last OC contest, hasn't it? Now, I know we already had one.

But, I realized that there was less OCs than I actually thought. So, the previous winners was Barry Bubblestein, gameprincezz, Lord Candycane, jubileena, smokescreen2814, SwizzleMalarkeyFan and Agent BM.

However, it's your turn for the win! That means you gonna give me the details.

For example;

* * *

_Name: Dylan Lancer_

_Age: 14_

_Theme: Rubicon_

_Kart: Rubi 63_

_Kart Appearance: green kart body, black wheels, white and yellow lines all over and light green, glowing interior._

_Appearance: brown, rock hair, hazel eyes, tanned skin, green shirt with the initials DKL, black leather jacket, purple jeans, yellow, fingerless gloves and yellow trainers._

_Special Abilities: Wind attribution, taekwondo, super intelligent, super senses, element form (Hurricane)._

* * *

And that's it!

So, if you want to join the story, PM me the details or review it!

May you win the second OC contest.


	8. Chapter 6 - Introudcing MORE OCs

**Dylan Lancer**

May The Rebels Unite

* * *

_Ello, my good readers! It's the SIXTH chapter! Sorry, I got the chapter names a bit wrong! Today, there were OCs that the new ones were suppose to meet, too. _

_Taffyta and Dylan's feud starts to thicken! Heh, I'm taking like a drama show narrator, aren't I? Yeah, I know I'm not, really...and love interests are revealed!_

_And in bold, __**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BUBBLINA GUMDROP**__! Hope you have a great day!_

_Anyway, on with the show!_

* * *

Chapter 6 - Introducing MORE OCs

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

**Back From Where We Left Off**

The Junkyard

All the OCs was waiting in the junkyard, for the other OCs to meet. "So, lemme get this..." Ron started, scratching his hair, "There's more OCs here than the ones who met?" "Apparently, by Barry's view." Dylan said a shrug. Then, Witchy and Candella was heard, laughing. "What are you guys laughing at?" Lucy asked.

Witchy showed them a video that shows Dylan and Taffyta's battle in her mansion. Dylan, with widen eyes, saw this, "What, you put this in the net?!" he questioned.

"You should be saying 'Thank You'!" Witchy sniggered, "If it goes around, you could be the coolest man in the arcade!"

That got Dylan's attention, "How, actually?" he asked with slight boredom. Then, Candella walked over to him, "Get this through your head..." she said, "If you get a bigger and more awesome mansion."

"You'll be the best and plus, show Taffyta up for the whole arcade to know." Witchy finished with a evil grin. Yet, Dylan had to turn around, facing thin air to think. Should he anger Taffyta more, let alone trust Witchy Halloweena and Candella Applecake?

"Here they are!" hollered Presley. Everyone turned to see 9 kart coming towards them.

* * *

*Cue the music*

*Dj Fresh - Earthquake (Instrumental)*

* * *

"Talk about showing off by blasting that song and coming towards us." Ron muttered, which Kevin and Lenny nodded about.

The karts parked around the new OCs and the drivers climbed out. One of them, had a brown helmet and orange visor walked to them.

The person with the helmet and visor lowered it, revealing a pale skinned girl with freckles. She had brown, wavey hair in a ponytail, gray eyes, a black coat, orange soaks and black racing boots.

"So, I'm Ginger Snaps, 14-years-old." said Ginger with a slightly bored tone before looking at the new OCs, "You must be the new OCs."

Dylan gave a small nod, "Yeah, you must be the other OCs." he replied, shoving his hands down his jeans' pockets. "We have names, too." an girl with black hair said, "I'm Katarina Kit-Kat. My theme's obviously Kit-Kat and I'm 13."

An boy with dark purple then walked towards, too, "I'm Charlie Fizzypop, my theme is Bottle Caps candy and I'm 13." Dylan, then walked over to Ginger and pulled a register board from her coat pocket.

"So, Mister with the messy clothes, Gelli Bean Dude, or just Gelli BD." Dylan said, "Ms Person next to him, Nikki Doughnutty." "Who are you calling Ms Person...?!" Nikki questioned with an slightly mad face.

"So, Clair Cremecrepe?" Dylan pondered. Clair, who walked towards him and poked his shoulder. "Yes, I am Clair Cremecrepe, I'm a French 14 themed on French pastry."

Then suddenly, Teri yawned. Dylan turned her, slightly annoyed since he's programmed to know what Teri's like the most, "Corner. Now." he said, pointing to a corner.

"What?!" Teri yelled, but Dylan growled while still pointing at the corner so Teri had to slowly walk to the corner. "Right. Peterbelly Reese?" Dylan pondered once more.

Peterbelly cleared his throat to get his attention, "Age: 13." Teri, not being the one to stay quiet, blurted out, "Boo!"

"Shut up and face the corner!" Dylan yelled back, "Anyway, again...! Skittles Red?" he went on. Skittles was still on his kart and walked out, "Skittles! Just Skittles!"

Luckily Lenny took over and took the register, "Your theme is, of course, Skittles and you're 13. Looks like you're the youngest here."

"Yeah, that's right!" Skittles answered.

Dylan took the register back, "Last one...Bubblina Gumdrop, 14 years old and theme is Gumdrop, no surprise." he said.

Bubblina smiled, "Yeah, but if you're asking to be my boyfriend, Jake beat you to it!"

Teri took this serious, "Jake? Jacob Fantastine!?" and she laughed hysterically at Bubblina, which Dylan glared at Teri about. When Teri noticed Dylan glaring she was surprised, "What?!"

Dylan just glared again, and Teri crossed her arms, "You don't think that's weird?" Bubblina walked to Teri and sighed, "I'm designed to be his girlfriend, okay? I'm sorry that you might of had feelings for him, but I know there's something else for you."

Dylan whispered to Ginger, "Got a weapon or something, so I can rip out Teri's skull?" Ginger stared at him before looking back at Teri bickering with Bubblina, "Only a sword."

"Cool. I got wind powers." Dylan complimented and Ginger stared at him again, which Dylan understood that in shock (you know, like when someone farts), "No! Not that kinda wind! Like.."

"It's a joke." Ginger said with a small smile, and Dylan gasped and lightly punched her shoulder, "Rude! You shouldn't mess with an master of fighting!"

"Yeah, well, I'm a shapeshifter and I can take your powers. Think you can beat me?" Ginger said a bit heartless. Luckily Dylan's a kind heart, no matter what.

"**Teri! Stop fighting Bubblina!**" he yelled. (Well, Teri's those kind of people who tick him off, though)

* * *

Half A Hour Later

* * *

Total Of OCs - By AGE

_Pepi Pepsalt_

_Jacob Fantastine_

_Markus Doc Pepper_

_Barry Bubblestein_

_Dylan Lancer_

_Ginger Snaps_

_Ron Cinnadon_

_Teri Lemondrop_

_Cadbury Caramese_

_Witchy Halloweena_

_Candella Applecake_

_Bubblina Gumdrop_

_Lenny Crow_

_Clair Cremecrepe_

_Peterbelly Reese_

_Charlie Fizzypop_

_Presley Peppermint_

_Gelli Bean Dude_

_Katarina Kit-Kart_

_Reese Caramel_

_Skittles_

_Nikki Doughnutty_

_Licorice Liqued_

_Crimson Crunch_

_Kevin Fluggerbutter_

_Lucy Von Schweetz_

"Out of us all, Pepi's the oldest?" Barry pondered with Lenny downing an bottle of chocolate milk and Gelli loading an paintball gun, "No wonder why she's so mature." Gelli said.

"K, I'm the fifth oldest, that's great." Dylan sighed in relief and downed an Rubicon can, crushed it and threw it in the bin behind him without looking.

"Nice throw." Kevin acknowledged.

"Thanks." Dylan replied.

"So...I saw that video of you and Taffyta." Kevin said.

Dylan chuckled, "Oh, that...!"

"You gonna show her up, right?" Charlie asked as Dylan chuckled again. "Since Taffyta brought it on herself, hell, yeah!"

* * *

*Cue the music*

*The Roots - Here I Come*#

* * *

_He said yeah_

_You better come out with your hands up_

_We got you surrounded_

Unfortunately, Dylan didn't notice Taffyta stomping towards him angrily (which is outrageous, since she walks as loud as an dinosaur). "**Oi**! **Rubi-CRAP**!" she hollered at Dylan...quite loudly, like the kind that makes your ears bleed.

_I'm in the back_

_Changin my outfit_

_He said blink_

_We gonna send the hounds in_

"Oh, mod...!" Dylan murmured and slowly faced Taffyta, "Hey, strawberry!" "**Did you post a video saying you can ACTUALLY get a better mansion than mine**?!" Taffyta screamed at Dylan's face when she grabbed him by the collar.

_I said wait_

_Cause here I come_

_Here I come_

_Here I come_

"You know what, yeah, I did it!" Dylan shouted back, "And I'm glad I did, **glad**, hear me?!" "**You lil**'-!" Taffyta yelled and swung at him.

Dylan dodged and luckily, someone ran in and broke it up, "Guys! Calm down!"

_You boys get ready_

_Cause here I come_

_Here I come_

_Here I come_

_Here I come _

_Yo_

"Markus?!" Dylan shouted in surprise.

* * *

Another Half Hour Later

* * *

"Dylan Lancer and Taffyta Muttonfudge, versus in a mansion battle..!" Barry laughed hysterically with Ron. "Now, that'll be jokes!" Ron sniggered.

"Hah, ha, harde, ha, laugh it up!" Dylan growled a bit, downing another Rubicon can. "You know I'll take me a few hours to make anything...! After all, that adrenaline I was born with! Thank that person."

"Anyway, if I see that DiCarmello, I will experience a weird disrespecting scowl." Ron said and his fellow friends stared at him.

"Crumbelina?! Why?" Barry questioned.

"I bumped into her." Ron said a bit flatly.

"...That's why...?" Dylan questioned as well.

"Yeah..." Ron answered, "But if I would guess, she's doing it cos she loves me."

Dylan and Barry laughed, "Crumbelina and Ron!" they said in a sing-songy tone. "Not that!" Ron warned. "Sitting in a Tree!" Ron groaned. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Dylan and Barry continued, "First comes love! First comes marriage! Then comes-" "No more!" Ron shouted.

Then they stopped. Until, "A baby in a baby carriage!" "**AAAAaaah**!" Ron yelled.

"It's funny, don't ignore that! It's the time me and Adorabeezle met." Barry said.

Suddenly, Dylan turned to the right to see...Citrusella looked at him with a smile. But it wasn't a normal smile, no, not at all...!...It was a in-love smile.

Being the guy who had no idea, walked back to Barry and Ron.

* * *

With Ginger, Crumbelina and Adorabeezle

* * *

The three girls was throwing hard candyfloss pebbles in the taffy swamp to get a few triple or double skips, Ginger getting one each try. "How the hell do you keep getting each one...?!" Crumbelina questioned as she was getting none.

"It's all in the wrist." Ginger answered and threw another, getting an four-in-a-row skip, "You gotta relax." Adorabeezle stared at her, "That's impossible." she replied before she got a double skip, "Yes!"

"How come I keep getting **none**?!" Crumbelina screeched and smashes an pebble into the swamp, it splashed! No-where near an skip!

"Maybe it's because you're stressed." Ginger answered while staring at Crumbelina. Then she faced her while throwing a last pebble and it got an five-in-a-row skip!

"What kinda person are you, Hit-Girl's long-lost sister or something..?!" Adorabeezle questioned before getting a triple skip.

"So, is there someone who's annoyed you?" Ginger asked. Crumbelina faced the ground with a scowl, "...An boy..." she answered angrily.

Bubblina walked in and heard Crumbelina, "An boy? That must hurt." Crumbelina sighed, "And what kills me is that make me...love him..."

The girls were taken back by this, "It's Ron Cinnadon, isn't it?" Bubblina asked.

Crumbelina sighed again, "Yeah...I'm in crazy, stupid love."

* * *

**That's it, folks! The sixth chap complete. So, the summary is that Dylan and Taffyta are still in each other's throats, more OCs are being revealed, and Crumbelina and Ron love each other! **

**Now, the next chap, Lucy is desperate to tell her long-lost parents and Ginger Snaps, in love?! **

**Seeya later and **_**PLEASE review!**_


	9. Chapter 7 - Feelings, Conflict & Love Ts

**Dylan Lancer**

May The Rebels Unite

* * *

_Ello, my good readers! It's the SEVENTH chapter! Never thought things would get this far! *laugh* Anyway, Let's first preview!_

* * *

_Dylan slowly faced Taffyta, "Hey, strawberry!" _

_"__**Did you post a video saying you can ACTUALLY get a better mansion than mine**__?!" Taffyta screamed at Dylan's face when she grabbed him by the collar. _

* * *

_Bubblina walked in and heard Crumbelina, "An boy?" Crumbelina sighed, "And what kills me is that make me...love him..." The girls were taken back by this, "It's Ron Cinnadon, isn't it?" Bubblina asked. Crumbelina sighed again, "Yeah..." _

* * *

_Suddenly, Dylan turned to the right to see...Citrusella looked at him with a smile. But it wasn't a normal smile, no, not at all...!...It was a in-love smile._

* * *

_ "Why the hell?! Did you do that by purpose?!" Taffyta shouted. __**"**__You hit us first!" Witchy growled. "Yeah, you did hit us first." Candella agreed again. "Look, don't be a brat and stay the hell __**outta my way!**__" Witchy yelled, shoving Taffyta towards Candlehead before walking away. "I hate the girl." Taffyta hissed before walking with Candlehead_.

* * *

_That's it for the preview!_

* * *

_Coming up today!_

_Barry is in the middle of a love triangle.  
_

_Ginger Snaps; from Heartless to HeartFULL?! Yeah, I don't get what I just said, either. What does Heartfull mean? _

_Oh, and the scrappies have a fight! __**Exciting**__!_

_On with the show!_

* * *

Chapter 7 - Feelings, Conflict and Love Triangles!

* * *

**Ginger's P.O.V**

**Day 2 **- The Green-Sugar-Vine Forest

So, these guys are...hyper-active. If only there was someone who wasn't so crazy! Dylan Lancer, he's the most insane out of them all! But, he does look good...wait, what did I just say...? "You K?" And here he goes. I sighed in defeat; he was one of those people who doesn't give up at anything for sure. "Yeah, I'm alright." I said before sharpening my sword.

He looked it like it was delicious and scratched his hair, "Ain't that a beautiful piece of sword?" he asked me. I nodded in response. However, I wasn't prepared for this. "Kinda like mine." he pulled out a blade as long as mine, it has some strange symbols.

I looked at it in impression. I hid my sword back behind my coat and examined his blade. "It's a hurricane blade. Known as 'Kūki no ha'. That's Japanese for 'blade of the air'."

"Cool." I said.

"Yeah, it is." he replied.

"How strong is it?" I asked him.

"Enough to blow away a whole mansion and all." he answered.

Then it came to me, "Are you gonna use that for Taffyta's mansion?" I asked once more. "Nope, that's for the last resort!" Dylan said a chuckle, then **I **chuckled. What's with this guy? And why is he so interesting?

* * *

**Barry's P.O.V  
**

Jubileena's House  


"Hey, Jubs! How's the sis?" I asked as me and Adorabeezle walked in. Jubileena came the stairs, giving us a smile, "She's in love. A secret, she says." she answered. "Who?" Adorabeezle asked next.

Jubileena laughed and sat down on the stairs, "She said he had brown hair, blue and white and a hat-" Suddenly she stopped with widen eyes; My eyes narrowed in suspicion. She then run up the stairs. After hearing a huge _SLAM _and a lock, I realized she locked herself in Citrusella's room.

I started to hear voices which I had to hear louder, so I walked up slowly. "Barry, gumball, what are you doing?" Adorabeezle asked me.

But I walked on and the voices were getting louder.

"It's him, isn't it?!" I heard Jubileena again.

"So, what?" Now, Citrusella was talking. "Citru, you can't just fall in love with someone else's boyfriend!" By the tone of the voice, they were arguing. "So. WHAT?! Barry will be mine, and Adorabeezle can just fudge herself!"

That was why?! My eyes widened in shock and surprise, my hat felt hot; was I panicking? What did she mean by '_Adorabeezle can just fudge herself_'? Suddenly I felt my foot touch the top of the stairs. I fell.

Of course, I screamed before I landed on the floor with a big _THUD_.

* * *

Dylan walked into his **actually ****made **mansion, looking smug with a smirk and staring at Taffyta. "Hey, strawberry. Think I can't do this?" he smirked with an added chuckles as she stomped towards the cafe, "Feeling defeated already?

Taffyta was, indeed, defeated. His mansion was purple solid sugarsteel, the densest sugar materiel, topped with a yellow roof, green glowing crystals around the mansion and more.

Ginger, couldn't block in her impressed face, eyes widen like dinner plates and her mouth circled into a O. Snapping out of it, she scratched her hair, "Well...that was quick."

"**How do you like them apples, huh, Muttonfudge**?!" Dylan boomed at Taffyta as he gave her THE FINGER, "**That's the Lancer name's gift of _awesome_ others** **and stuff**!"

* * *

Taffyta was drinking hot taffy in shame and anger with Candlehead next to her. How dare that Dylan show her up so quick? Let alone, showing _HER up. "_Sulking much?" Taffyta turned to glare at Witchy and Candella. "Fudge off." she hissed at them.

"Says the girl who got their bottom topped by a newbie after I told him not to." Witchy said a smirk, and Taffyta glared at her angrily, "I should've knew."

Candella then walked up to her, "Well, we tried stopping him, so we couldn't do anything!" she lied.

Unfortunately, Taffyta wasn't having it, "You're lying." she growled.

That made Witchy and Candella a bit angry. The witch scrappie slowly walked to Muttonfudge with a eyes narrowed glare, "What...?!" she questioned with angry obviously in her tone. "Are you calling me a liar?" she growled again.

The pink diva just smiled evilly, "I thought it was obvious."

"You better watch your mouth." warned Candella.

"Back off, Candella." Candlehead said with a frown.

"Oh, sorry(!)" Candella apologized sarcastically before grabbing Candlehead by the collar, "Was I talking to **you**, ditz?!"

* * *

Ginger and Bubblina was walking to the cafe from the woods, drinking bubblegum fizz and cookie and chocolate milk mix. "So, you were amazed by the new boy. Dylan Lancer, the only **man** to interest Ginger Snaps!" Bubblina laughed.

"Laugh it up, I dare you to talk further(!)" Ginger ordered sarcastically.

"Sure, I will!" Bubblina said, ignoring the sarcasm.

_SMASH! _

The two girls heard a shattering noise coming from the cafe, then, there was shouting and more smashes been heard. "Sounds like something's fighting!" Ginger told Bubblina.

Deciding to investigate, the duo of racers ran towards the cafe.

* * *

(Cue the music)

(i9incher - Pyschosi)

* * *

The girls had arrived in the cafe, only to see a fight of Taffyta, Candlehead, Candella and Witchy!

"What the fudge?!" Ginger examined.

"Wonder what happened now!" Bubblina pondered.

**Warning - Fight scene**

Taffyta grabbed a bottle full of hot taffy and smashed it into Witchy's face. Witchy grunted in pain but punched Taffyta in the stomach. Taffyta groaned, falling down to the ground.

With Candlehead, she was running in circles from Candella, so she wouldn't get her face bashed in by the most violent scrappie of them all. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she screamed the apology, but Candella shoved her to the couch and started beating the snot of her.

Taffyta gets up and punched Witchy again, however, Witchy was able to put Taffyta in a deadly tight headlock. Taffyta was grunting as she both was losing her breath and struggled against Witchy's grip.

Back with the ditz, Candlehead was able to grab a chair and use it to block Candella's punches while hysterically screaming, "Be the bigger women!"

Taffyta stretched her legs to wrap them around a chair's legs. She pulled the chair closer before grabbing it with her hands and slams it against Witchy's face. Witchy fell back in pain due to the sudden smash.

"Lil motherfudger!" Candella yelled and throws glasses of hot taffy at Candlehead repeatedly which the birthday-themed racer quickly dodged. "Wait! Make races, not war!" Candlehead shrieked again.

Sooner or later, more racers was beginning to notice. Dylan, Barry, Ron, Reese, Licorice and Lenny watched with Bubblina and Ginger.

But, even though Licorice was enjoying Witchy now beat Taffyta continuously, she couldn't help but feel bored. "I'm bored." so, she pulled out a flare gun from her dress. She aimed at the ceiling and shot.

_POWM! POWM! POWM!  
_

After firing three shots, Licorice got the scrappies and racers' attentions.

"When...the **hell** did you get a flare gun...without me?" Witchy questioned. Licorice shrugged, "Last hour?" she said. "I want it. Give." Witchy ordered as she walked over to Licorice. The liquorice-themed racer gave it to her slowly which caused Witchy to grab it quick.

"Ain't that so scrappie of them?" Dylan asked Ginger.

Citrusella walked in and poked Barry on the shoulder, "Hey, Barry, sweetie!" she chirped with a so-in-love look and tone. Barry's hair flicked up, forcing his hat to fall as he faced the obsessed racer, "You know I have a girlfriend, right?"

Still, it wasn't over. Reese noticed two burn marks on the ceilings, but, one hole! "Uh, Licorice? One of the flares went loose." she said in a panicked tone. Ron, adjusting his hat, saw a flare from outside, heading for one location. His eyes widened in surprise.

"It's heading for the mansion!"

* * *

**Oh, boy, which mansion could it be?! Taffyta's, or Dylan's? Summary is: The fight was brutal (_lovely_) and I bet it's gonna get worse from there, Ginger's short feelings are noticeable by Bubblina, Citrusella is in love with Barry, which causes a love triangle with her, Barry and Adorabeezle and a flare gone loose!  
**

**And for people who wanna join, I've decided that you can PM me to ask if your OC can join! You don't even need to worry, whoever asks gets their OC in, straight away! **

**Anyway, until next time1 **

**Review and PM!**


End file.
